pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon History
About For those of us confused by the timeline of the Patapon series, here is a listing of events in the Patapons' world (no dates known, so simple chronological order is used). Note: The entire Patapon Trilogy is based upon Shinto, the oldest Japanese religion. Creation of the World #The world was born from a mysterious source known as "IT". #A powerful object named the “World Egg” was manifested in order to hold the world together and block demons from coming into the world without summoning. #The realm of "IT" becomes known as Earthend. #Several beasts known as Demons or Devils appeared in a place named the “Underworld”, separate from the "mortals". They can only come to the mortal world when summoned from that side. #A single dominant tribe named ”The Patapon Tribe” appeared in a place now called Pata-Pole. They conquered most of the Ancient World, led by the “Almighty Patapon”, who used sacred war drums to guide the Patapons. Their goal is to see IT at Earthend, which is believed to grant them eternal happiness. #The Patapons fought and destroyed the ancient Ah-ooh civilization. Only General Buzzcrave, General Slogturtle, King Ighl and Prince Sonarch survived, who turned into Dark Heroes at a later time in history. Downfall of the Patapons #The Patapons discover the World Egg and become its guardians. #The Karmen tribe appears. #The leader of the Karmen Tribe, Ormen Karmen, tricks a single Wakapon into breaking the World Egg. The world is split apart, and an evil hulk of mass called the Evilmass of Adamance oozes forth into the world, allowing the free passage of lesser demons into our world. #As a result of the World Egg being destroyed, the Almighty Patapon disappears along with three of the four sacred war drums. The Wakapon who broke the Egg leaves Pata-Pole in shame and dons a mask which gives him special powers in exchange for his memory. #Ormen Karmen captures the Patapon Princess and traps her in the Rainbow Egg. The Karmen take control of the Patapon's homeland. #The Patapons are banished to other lands, and meet Zigoton Empire. Due to a prophecy which foretells disaster if the Patapons march to Earthend, the Zigotons challenge the Patapons and impede their quest. #A great battle ensues, leaving hundreds dead and thousands more wounded- the worst casualties in history. Manboth species declines into an endangered species (save for a few who will become ancestral guardians), shortening the Patapons' food supply during the winter and weakening their troops further. # The Zigotons crush the weakened Patapons and exile them to a distant country (setting of Patapon 1) for about a millennium. In that time, the Patapon civilization shrinks to a small village of demoralized peasants, but the legends of Earthend and their ancestors' exploits keeps their warrior spirit alive. #Zigotons establish their own civilization on the shores of the new country, watching over the Patapons to ensure they never march again. They construct many fortresses and outposts across the land, including a great wall around the borders of the Patapons' village, now named Patapolis. New Hope for the Patapons (Patapon 1) #The Almighty Patapon returns with the Pon Drum, inspiring Hatapon and a squad of Yaripons to regain their fighting spirit. Hatapon gives the Almighty their Pata Drum. #Hatapon returns to Patapolis with news of Kami's return, rallying the Patapons to begin fighting against the Zigotons in search of "IT". #The Patapons break through the wall surrounding Patapolis, coming into conflict with the Zigotons. The legendary warrior, Ban the Tatepon, aids them in their battle, and provides the Tatepon Memory before passing on. #After thwarting a Zigoton counterattack, the Patapons destroyed a fortress on the border of the plains, allowing them to travel further inland. #Hearing of the recent Zigoton defeats, the mighty general, Gong the Hawkeye, arrives in an attempt To end the patapons advance. He is defeated, but vows to return. # After beating Gong, the Patapons find a blank map that leads to an ancient ruins, where they battle Dodonga for the Chaka Drum. #While hunting on the Patata Plain, the Patapons find the Rain Miracle. They then confronts Majidonga and win the Don Drum, allowing the Almighty Patapon to perform Miracles. #The Patapons cross The Deplorable Desert using the Almighty's power to make rain. Along the way, they destroyed a Zigoton watchtower and slayed a Yariton named Aiton. A friend of his, named Makoton, escapes and swears vengeance. #As the Patapons continue through the desert, they are attacked by the monstrous Zaknel. They emerge triumphant and continue on. #After the Patapons liberate Heave-Ho Oasis and the Zigotons and Gong Returns to challenge them again, warning the army of a Zigoton prophecy that claims the Patapons' march is an omen of doom. He is defeated once more, and leaves to inform his queen of the Patapons' growing threat. #The Patapons advance through Sitoto Swamp, driving back the Zigotons and repelling their enemy's counterattacks. #Priestess Meden has the Almighty's army guard a cart carrying materials into Dodon Basin, in order to build a fort against further Zigoton incursions. #The Patapons discover a major Zigoton castle near Mount Bachikoi, but fail to breach it, suffering their first true defeat in the war. #Stealing a Zigoton Catapult from under their enemies' noses, the Patapons manage to conquer the castle. The catapult subsequently breaks down, but the eyeball warriors still defeat the massive goliath Gaeen. #The Patapons defeat the Zigotons at Dekaton Tower, mainly thanks to rediscovering their god's power to control the wind itself. #Gong challenges the Patapons yet again at the pass over Mt. Bachikoi, threatening to kill a Patapon hostage. The Patapons save their comrade, defeat a Zigoton strike force, and batter Gong into retreat. #Makoton, leading a small group of Zigoton warriors, abducts Meden and attempts to flee across the desert with his prize. The armies of Kami pursue him and free Meden. #Kharma, queen of the Zigotons, prepares to make a deal with demonic powers to gain the strength to destroy the Patapons. Desperate to stop her, Gong launches an all-out attack on the Patapons in Doyon Basin alongside Makoton and the Megaton Battalion. His forces are again destroyed, and after Makoton flees to make his own bargain with darkness, Gong himself falls to the Patapons. #The Patapons defeat a vicious guardian at Bovo Volcano and at last enters Zigoton territory. #The Patapons face the three demonic Zigoton Generals: Spiderton and his powerful war machine, the former Makoton and his demonic master, and finally Beetleton, lieutenant and right-hand man of Gorl. In the latter fight, Kharma herself appears before the Patapons, but flees after Beetleton refuses her aid. #Kharma sends her personal pet Shookle to defeat the Patapons, only to see it fall as well. #Kharma challenges the Patapons in the Zigoton palace, selling her soul to gain tremendous power and to revive Gorl. She is defeated, but manages to escape. #The Patapons defeat Gorl itself and venture to the coast, thinking it to be Earthend. The Patapons look upon the morning sun. Not yet eternally content, they realize that the true Earthend must lie beyond the sea. #The Patapons and Zigotons form a truce, causing the Zigotons to begin protecting the Patapons still scattered across the land. The combined Patapon and Zigoton force begins building a boat to cross the sea in search of the true Earthend. Retaking the Homeland (Patapon 2) #The Patapons and Zigotons sail towards a new country (which was actually once the Patapon's homeland). They survive many dangerous obstacles, but are defeated by the Kraken. Their ship is destroyed and the crew is scattered or killed. Three of the four drums are once again lost. #Hatapon awakes and rallies the surviving Yaripons under the guidance of the returned Mighty Patapon. They come across the Karmen, and save Priestess Meden in the process. Meden leads the Patapon's to an ancient Patapon village- Patapolis. #The Patapons find out who the Karmens are and launch an assault against their fort in the Juju Jungle. They meet Ban the Tatepon along the way, who helps them crush the Great Iron Wall which prevents them from further progress. #The Patapons travel into Nanjaro Hill, searching for the seed of Mater, which gives life to Patapons. They find a mysterious masked Patapon trapped under a rock sealed with magic and under attack by Dodonga. They push back Dodonga and rescue this mysterious hero, who injures Dodonga by throwing a large stone. The Hero soon joins the Patapons. #Back at Patapolis, the Hero is named. #The Patapons confront Dodonga in the Dongara Ruins and defeat it. The beast relinquishes a Mater Sprout, which Meden uses to revive Mater. #Using the Tree of Life to enlarge the Patapon's forces and with some help from Don the Yumipon, they capture a large Karmen fortress in the Usso Forest. #Nyokiri Swamp is being invaded by a huge Karmen army, forcing the resurrected General Gong and other Zigotons to ally themselves with the Patapons (again). #The Patapons confront the angry Mochichichi in the fields, while General Gong asks them to meet him at the Gangaro Wastelands #Near the Gangaro Wastelands, Gong teaches the Patapons the Miracle Dance and gives them the Don Drum in order to cross the firey sands. They also use their new knowledge to fight against the Centura. #Gong battles with the Patapons and claims that he isn't the "True Enemy". Gong retreats after the Karmen attack him and his forces. #The Patapons battle the Karmen at the Ejiji Cliffs, then move onto the skies to battle Pharamatara. #The Patapons find the Sky Castle Amattera above the clouds. They find it invaded by the Karmen, now allied with the Akumapons, comanded by the Dark One and Black Hoshipon. Gong comes to the Patapons' aid, and the army frees a Zigoton deity from the Akumapons' clutches. #The Patapons move to the Bryun Snowfield and destroy the Blizzard Temple keeping the land in eternal winter. They also find a path to the Neogaeen Ruins and battle Dogaeen to recover the PonPata Song. #The Patapons fight through a wall of ice created by the Dark One, confronting both him and an Akumapon General Kuwagattan along the way. #The Patapons find a Manboth frozen in Kochikachi Lake. They defeat it in order to proceed further. #The Patapons confront the Dark One and his demonic master, Bababaan, destroying them both and freeing Makoton's soul. # Kuwagattan and Black Hoshipon ambush the Patapons as they approach the World's Core. Despite Kuwagattan's power and reinforcements from Matango near the Babarran Crater, the Patapons triumph once more. #An extremely angry Black Hoshipon sends Goruru to end the Patapons once and for all. With the aid of a new song, the army of the Almighty triumph over the fiend, forcing Black Hoshipon to retreat. However, the more powerful version of Goruru, Garuru, remains. #The Patapons cross the Korakkan Desert, killing Zaknel and destroying a Robomen's tower at the Ekkora Oasis. #The Patapons attempt to breach the major Karmen stronghold, Sokshi Gate, but are overwhelmed and forced to retreat. Meden suggests exploring the surrounding lands in hopes of finding a weapon to break the gate. #The Patapons discover the Karmen Generals in a meeting, plotting to steal a Zigoton Catapult. After the Generals leave, the Patapons fight off the other Karmen, also having their first encounter with the Karmen leader, Ormen Karmen. #The Karmen captured the catapult at the Eijii Cliffs, but the Patapons recover it. However, the Karmen Generals retake the lands between the cliffs and Sokshi Gate. #The Patapons fight their way across the Bryun Snowfields once again, defeating Nomen the Shieldbearer in the wall of ice. #The Patapons battle Kimen the Spearbearer in the Korakkan Desert. #Hukmen the Staffbearer challenges the Patapons on their way through the jungle. Despite his power, he too is defeated, allowing the Patapons to return to Sokshi Gate. #The Patapons bring down Sokshi Gate with help from their catapult and the Zigotons' siege tank. #Meden is captured by the Karmen, who try to flee across the desert. The Patapon army saves her before the villains can escape. #The Patapons fight the Underworld's newest weapon, Kanogias. #The Patapons arrive in their ancestral home, "Pata-Pole", which is now in ruins. Black Hoshipon tries to stop their advance with Zugagang, but fails once again. #The Patapons kill Ormen Karmen in Pata-Pole. In the process, Hero regains his memories, revealing that he was the Wakapon who shattered the World Egg. #The Cursed Demon Dettankarmen awakens and emerges into the world. After a long fight, the Patapons slay Dettankarmen and reclaim the Grey Rainbow (summoning the more powerful Zuttankarmen into existence). #Victorious at last, the Patapons free their Princess from the Rainbow Egg. The Princess informs them that Earthend is beyond the horizon, leading the Patapons, Zigotons, and Karmen to work together in order to build a bridge to the new land. Battling the Evil Spirits (Patapon 3) #Having finished the bridge, the Patapons cross to the new land, where they found a giant, demonic chest. Despite Meden's warnings, they open the chest, releasing evil spirits, known as the Seven Archfiends, into the new land, along with undead soldiers called the Bonedeth. All of the Patapons are turned to stone except Hatapon. #A Hoshipon called Silver Hoshipon emerges from the chest. He fuses the Almighty's soul with the petrified Hero's soul, turning him into an Uberhero. The Uberhero receives a more powerful mask, but once again, loses his memory. Silver Hoshipon resurrects three Patapons (not including Priestess Meden, who is still petrified). They went along with the Uberhero together with Hatapon (the Flag Bearer). #Silver Hoshipon takes Uberhero, Hatapon, Ton, Chin, Kan and the petrified Meden to the Patapons' Hideout, which was once the hideout of the Four Great Patapon Heroes of Lore. # Silver Hoshipon shows Uberhero, Hatapon, Ton, Chin and Kan around the Hideout. #Uberhero and his army then raided the Bonedeth brigade in the Field of Angry Giants. They also encounter Madfang Ragewolf, the Dark Hero of Valor. #After defeating Ragewolf, Uberhero, Hatapon, and the Patapon Trifecta (the other three Patapons) went to the Cave of Valor to defeat the Archfiend of Valor. #Once the Archfiend of Valor is defeated, Ragewolf walks to the Snow Field of Sullied Tears to seek aid to defeat the Uberhero from the Dark Hero of Purity, Naughtyfins. #The Uberhero's army meets Naughtyfins and they defeat both Dark Heroes, followed by the defeat of the Archfiend of Purity. #Ragewolf and Naughtyfins then walk to Standoffish Sonarchy, the Dark Hero of Justice, in the Plateau of Pompous Wings for help. # Mecha Hoshipon is introduced in a mission here: Standoffish Sonarchy and the Perilous Mist; its purpose is apparently to hide a key that activates an ancient superweapon. #The Uberhero's army meets Standoffish Sonarchy and they manage to defeat the three Dark Heroes and the Archfiend of Justice. #The three Dark Heroes now walk to the Greedy Mask Jungle to seek the help of RottenLee Ravenous, the Dark Hero of Earnestness. #Before Uberhero's army catches up with Ravenous, Ravenous manages to capture Mecha Hoshipon to find out what the key is. #In the mission, Duel with Ravenous in Tahi-Tahi Forest, Naughtyfins betrays her comrades by telling the Uberhero what armor is best to survive the duel with Ravenous.The army defeats the Dark Heroes and then dispels the Archfiend of Earnestness. #The four Dark Heroes meet a Dark Hero, referred to as Buzzcrave, in the Bottomless Stomach Desert. #Naughtyfins is taken ill, forcing Ragewolf to withdraw as well. Buzzcrave,Sonarchy and Ravenous stand at the Oasis of Eternal Slumber. #The Uberhero's army defeat Buzzcrave at the Racing Alley of Restraint. #Ragewolf takes control of Superweapon Org, but it is destroyed. The Archfiend of Restraint is dispelled and the five Dark Heroes make contact with another Dark Hero referred to as Slogturtle. #In the meantime, Black Hoshipon manages to get out of the Underworld without being summoned, and in that moment, he sees Gold Hoshipon. He chases Hoshipon until the Uberhero runs into them. The Uberhero helps Golden Hoshipon until Mecha Hoshipon and Silver Hoshipon arrive. The meeting of all four hoshipons become the World's First Hoshipon Convention. Black Hoshipon tries to destroy Golden Hoshipon, but with no luck because once again the Patapons defeat her and her pet Balrog. #Black Hoshipon made a pact with the Dark heroes to whoever battles the Uberhero would be given support, but they all ended up defeated. #The Uberhero's army brave Hell's Guillotine and defeat Dettankarmen. #Naughtyfins is exposed as the Patapon Princess and returns to the hideout with Uberhero. #RottenLee Ravenous is exposed as Gong the Hawkeye, the Zigoton hero, but is defeated at the Savannah of Envious eyes. After that fierce duel, Ravenous has a last conversation with Uberhero and leaves for a Zigoton outpost. #Ragewolf is executed by his fellow Dark Heroes. #At the Tomb of Tolerance, the Uberhero's army faces their hardest challenge as they gain victory over the Demigod Arch Pandara. #The four remaining Dark Heroes, Slogturtle, Buzzcrave, Sonarchy and Covet-hiss are exposed as survivors of the ancient Ah-Ooh civilization that was destroyed by the former armies of Almighty. Slogturtle and Buzzcrave escape, then Sonarchy kills Covet-hiss, his father, because Covet-hiss had a "Rage of Jealousy" when he discovered that everyone’s memories were restored but his (and he was about to kill Slogturtle and Buzzcrave). # Ton, Chin, Kan and Hatapon are teleported to a strange land while Uberhero is lying asleep and given three wishes. #One of three things can then happen (though the true ending is the third). #FIRST OPTION: The Uberhero asks Silver Hoshipon to breathe life into him, allowing him to continue fighting. You can then play as a Dark Hero. #SECOND OPTION: The Uberhero asks Silver Hoshipon to let him die in peace, opening a portal to an ancient chamber beneath the Tomb of Tolerance. #THIRD OPTION: The Uberhero asks that he be sacrificed so the Patapons (and Meden!) may live. Meanwhile, Ton, Chin, Kan, and Hatapon explore the strange land. Silver Hoshipon tells those Patapons that they have arrived in Earthend. Silver Hoshipon also reveals that "IT" is Hope, which is in turn Silver Hoshipon himself. Silver Hoshipon uses his last ounce of energy to restore the shattered Earthend to it's former glory, and then he fades. HOWEVER, in the Hideout, Silver Hoshipon had talked to Meden. She said that they would start a new quest for Earthend. They built a new Patapon village just outside the Hideout. However, Meden hasn't been told that the other three Patapons arrived in Earthend. Even in light of all this, you can still play the game as normal (this doesn't affect the way you chose the story to end). If you defeat Arch Pandara's more powerful form, The Other Vessel, you can choose an alternative story ending and gain the effects of any endings you all ready chose in addition to the new one. This way you can effectively gain all of the special items from the three endings (Dark Hero Mode, the special dungeon, and the Patapons). es:Historia Patapon Category:Spoiler Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Zigotons Category:Karmen Category:Akumapon Category:Bonedeth Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Bosses Category:Half-Boss Category:Story Character Category:Juju Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Dark Heroes